The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to resolving slot format conflicts for wireless systems.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications systems, a base station may transmit slot format configurations to a UE for subsequent communications. The slot formats may indicate a combination of uplink, downlink, reserved, unknown, or blank resources. In some cases, the base station may transmit two or more slot format configurations (e.g., simultaneously or subsequent to one another) to the UE, where the configurations contain conflicting slot formats. Because of the conflicting slot formats, the UE may inefficiently allocate resources or may be unable to determine a suitable slot format to use for communication with the base station. More efficient techniques for configuring slot formats are desired.